Talk:Emprise du Lion
Delete candidate Was just about to add the delete nomination myself. The only source for this info is an unofficial tumblr site that is notorious for stealing other people's artwork without giving credit (including Matt Rhodes' art). I'm not saying it isn't going to be a site in the game, but right now there's no valid source for the info (I did a search for the images, and that tumblr is the only site that has those images posted). --Kelcat (talk) 00:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :It isn't stealing. It is reblogging. You don't know how Tumblr works. Somber (talk) 09:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I know how tumblr works; they post art without crediting the artists. Many consider that theft. --Kelcat (talk) 23:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. I have no doubt that they'll be in the came, however in addition from having no acknowledgement from BioWare after just a general search it's clear that none of the gaming sites often quick to reprint DAI news, Kotaku‎, Gamespot, IGN etc, have replicated this information which strongly suggests that it's a leak. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 00:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : I haven't seen any kind of confirmation from BioWare, or anywhere else that's a second source other than the blog. Henio0 (talk) 07:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) These might be copy-righted materials but you must see them. http://24.media.tumblr.com/4f16dbd1c3d9f7d17f8e0fb1a3316199/tumblr_n546gicIZ61s6d166o2_1280.jpg http://37.media.tumblr.com/7aeefddf4c08240c18af4fb52382af0e/tumblr_n546gicIZ61s6d166o1_1280.jpg Somber (talk) 09:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :It's not that they're copyrighted, it's that their release is likely in breach of a non-disclosure contract, thus a leak. As I understand it, Dragon Age Wiki should no more use leaked material than gaming news sites do. Nobody doubts the authenticity of this information, but for now it really should be deleted before Game Informer releases this information themselves. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 10:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't really know how Journalism works but I agree with you.Somber (talk) 10:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) So, they confirmed an "Emprise Du Lion" via facebook. Henio0 (talk) 19:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) : Leave it to facebook to not even let you see the post unless you have an account with them. I take it this is Dragon Age's official facebook page, but it still doesn't look like enough info for an article. All it says is it's a place in the highlands. --Kelcat (talk) 23:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::My aplogies. There is an image composition of two of the ones on the page with a "Emprise Du Lion" across it, and the post says: "The ancient name of the highlands has been lost to time, but its secrets live on. What do YOU think grows on these lands?" Which kinda makes me think Highlands are actually Emprise Du Lion. If so, this is really getting annoying that we allow articles without a proper confirmation. Henio0 (talk) 06:08, May 9, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for that. That definitely makes it sound like Emprise Du Lion is just the ancient name of the highlands itself, not a place within the highlands. So that would mean we have two separate articles for the same location. I agree that we could really use some updated guidelines regarding what can be considered a valid source for the creation of new articles, but I don’t know that it would have any actual effect. --Kelcat (talk) 17:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not sure that that is the case as Emprise du Lion sounds distinctly Orlesian, not Elven, translating to English roughly as Hold the Lion, or Lion of Hold. For this reason I personally think it more likely that the Emprise du Lion is a place within the Highlands. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 22:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Quests Shouldn't the list include Bloodstone Survey in the Emprise ? (talk) 12:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Sneaky Lock... PS3 - I've played the game several times now, and still can't find the lock in the quarry. I'm assuming it's the tower; but I get in, I pillage the place, the lock remains. While most locks vanish after I've opened them, I have a similar problem with the Fallow Mire lock, but at least that one is obvious in where it is, the mines go forever, and the tactical map is shit for navigation. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) : I play on PC, but if I recall correctly, the lock image is bugged. That is, that there is a lock, I unlock it and the image remains. I don't think there is another locked item there. -unsigned- ::I've reached it again, and I figured out what bugs me. The door to the mine tower isn't locked, never has been. I've double checked the darkspawn cave, but it doesn't reach the lock on the map. So I'll have to assume this lock on the map is a dud. Trips my OCD, but there you have it. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Ice Cave Loot * On my playthrough, the chest gave: ** 156 gold ** Ring of Critical Chance ** Solid Longbow Grip Schematic ** Cutpurse Slicer But I don't know how much variation there is. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Bridge Sculpture Hey so I just noticed that the gallery in this article has a picture that says it's of a female qunari and a tevinter. It's obviously a desire demon- don't know if that matters but there you go. (unsigned) : I think the horns are pretty obviously Qunari-looking and perhaps there is a statement here by the artist about the long Qunari / Tevinter hostilities. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:31, February 13, 2019 (UTC)